The invention relates to an electric motor, in particular a brushless electric motor, comprising a rotor, a stator, a motor housing receiving the rotor and the stator, a first bearing, disposed on the motor housing on a first side of the rotor, and a second bearing, disposed on a second side of the rotor lying opposite the first side, for the rotatable mounting of the rotor about a rotor axis.
Such electric motors are known from the prior art.
With them there is the problem when the motor is being assembled, in particular when the rotor is being fitted into the motor housing, of being able to position the bearings with the necessary precision, in particular with regard to the spacing in the direction of the rotor axis.